<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whenever you want, big guy by Impala_Chick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269165">whenever you want, big guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick'>Impala_Chick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s06e02 The Haunting Shadows of The St. Augustine Lighthouse, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Lighthouses, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The next day, Shane keeps bugging Ryan to go back to the Lighthouse. So they do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whenever you want, big guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the fffc March bingo prompt <i>Lighthouse</i>. </p><p>(No disrespect intended, this is all for fandom fun and not intended to be a real life portrayal)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crew has a late flight the next day, and Ryan is planning on relaxing poolside at the motel six and eating greasy fast food until it is time to head to the airport. But Shane clearly has other plans. Shane should really know by now that Ryan needs a cool down period after a difficult shoot. But instead of chilling, Shane keeps bringing up the lighthouse.</p><p>To his credit, he never explicitly brings up the fact that he wants to go back but he does make it painfully obvious.</p><p>“Ryan, the views! Can you imagine what the view looks like during the day!” He crows as they  wait in line for their burgers.</p><p>“It was only 219 steps. I’m sure we could do it again. It’s probably easier when you’re not freaking out,” he says when they return to the hotel.</p><p>“I mean, was it really <i>that</i> scary? You saw a shooting star. That has to diminish the horror at least a little bit,” he teases when Ryan picks up a book he brought with him. </p><p>Ryan throws up his hands in defeat before even getting halfway through chapter two of the novel. “Fine! I’ll go back with you. We can do whatever touristy shit you want.” </p><p>Shane grins like the damn Cheshire cat. He knows he’s won. </p><p>Ryan rolls his eyes and grabs the rental car keys and his go-pro. There’s no way he’s going back to a haunted location without any gear. Even in the bright light of day, there could be ghouls up and about. </p><p>On the way over, Ryan glances over at Shane because he hasn’t said a word the whole trip. He’s bouncing his leg up and down and staring out the window. It’s making Ryan feel a little anxious, like Shane’s hiding something.</p><p>“Dude, are you going to tell me what this is about?” Ryan prods. </p><p>Shane doesn’t even look over at him. “Just drive.”</p><p>Once they park, Shane bolts out of the car like his ass is on fire. If Ryan wasn’t sure before, he definitely knows something is up now. </p><p>As they start climbing the massive lighthouse staircase, Ryan starts replaying the night before in his head. Maybe he said something that offended Shane. Or maybe we went too far with a stupid bit. But normally Shane is pretty upfront about telling Ryan to knock it off. </p><p>They’re about halfway up the staircase when Ryan remembers. He’d said Shane was his <i>Daddy</i>. It was mostly in a joking way. He thought he played it off as a joke pretty well. He even referenced the internet. Surely, Shane wasn’t mad at him for being a dumb ass. After all, Shane is usually the one to push things to their limits and say batshit crazy stuff. </p><p>But now Ryan’s mind is working in overdrive. He wonders if it was T.J. or Mark that told Shane. He wonders whether they portrayed what Ryan said accurately. Or maybe they oversimplified the whole incident and made it sound like Ryan was <i>pining</i> or something. Ryan will just clear things up with Shane, make it clear that he was joking. No big deal. </p><p>It doesn’t help that Ryan’s body is completely tensed up, waiting for whatever spooky specter is hiding in the dark corners of the lighthouse to jump out and scare the shit out of him. It’s unlikely given how bright it is in the middle of the day, but Ryan still feels like he has to be on guard.</p><p>He looks up and realizes Shane is nearly to the top, so Ryan hustles up the remaining steps to meet him. He steps out onto the balcony, his shoulder bumping against Shane’s. </p><p>Ryan feels his heart beat kicking up as he looks over at Shane, who is refusing to make eye contact. Ryan takes a deep breath and grips the handrail. He’s carefully watching Shane’s profile, not even bothering to hide it.</p><p>“Listen, if this about what I said yesterday,” Ryan starts to say.</p><p>“T.J. did tell me. He said it was a pretty funny bit.” Shane doesn’t sound like he’s amused. </p><p>Ryan sighs heavily and leans toward Shane. “Give a guy a break. If you don’t tell me what’s going on, I can’t fix it.”</p><p>“Maybe this isn’t a thing you can fix.” Shane speaks so quietly that the breeze threatens to carry his words away completely. </p><p>The words anger Ryan, and he pushes off from the handrail in a huff. Shane’s morose attitude is sort of coming out of left field.</p><p>“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? We tease each other all the time, how is this any different?”</p><p>He watches as Shane’s shoulders slump forward. Ryan waits, unsure what else to say, until Shane turns around.</p><p>He bites his lip and then takes a deep, shaky breath. “Okay, this isn’t exactly going as I planned.”</p><p>Ryan raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. “And what did you plan, exactly?”</p><p>Shane’s lips twitch upwards in a sad smile. “It was going to be magical, Ry. You were going to look out at this stunning view, and I was going to proclaim my love for you, and you were going to cry manly tears.” Shane sweeps his arms out at the coastline below them and Ryan’s eyes are immediately drawn to the skin exposed from his shirt riding up.</p><p>And then the words catch up with Ryan’s brain. “Wait, hold up. Proclaim your love?”</p><p>Shane puts his arms down and shakes his head. “I just thought… maybe all your posturing on camera was because you were hiding how you felt about me, you know? Stupid, for sure.”</p><p>“Oh my God,” Ryan says as everything clicks. Shane had been <i>nervous</i> this whole time. Nervous about telling Ryan how he felt. Which is ironic, considering Ryan had long ago decided never to say anything about his <i>feelings</i>.</p><p>“Shane, look at me,” Ryan says as he grabs Shane’s arm to turn him. “I didn’t need all this. I’m pretty simple, actually.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Shane asks, still sounding guarded. He’s looking at Ryan curiously, like he doesn’t quite understand.</p><p>Ryan decides to go for broke. “You can be my Daddy, Shane. Like, for real.”</p><p>Shane throws his head back and laughs loud enough that Ryan is pretty sure the people at the bottom of the lighthouse can hear him. The sound is like music to Ryan’s ears.</p><p>“Whoever said romance is dead doesn’t know Ryan Bergara!” Shane wheezes.</p><p>“Honestly, did you expect anything less from me?” Ryan smirks and shrugs. His heart feels lighter than it has in months. He feels as if the sunlight has finally broken through the clouds, or like he just won a contest on the radio. Ryan’s luck has finally turned.</p><p>Shane grins at him and then puts an arm around his shoulder. “Fair.”</p><p>Now that things between them are out in the open, Ryan turns to actually enjoy the view. They are extremely high up, and it seems as if the whole world is spread out before them. It takes Ryan’s breath away.</p><p>“So about that Daddy stuff,” Shane says carefully. “Do we start that now, or when we get back to L.A.?”</p><p>Ryan snorts.</p><p>“Whenever you want, big guy.” Ryan bites his lip as a chill runs through him. After all his fantasizing, he never really expected Shane to be this enthusiastic about it.</p><p>Shane nods and pulls Ryan closer. He leans down to press his lips against the shell of Ryan’s ear.</p><p>“Be a good baby and get us back to the hotel,” Shane whispers.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Ryan breathes. Yep, that’s definitely working for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>